Bonds
by Greenninjaisbae
Summary: Now that Athena has been united with her brother she thought her family was complete. But she is in for another surprise. What will happen when she meets her long lost twin? And what will happen when her twin meets a certain Jedi? I have been given all rights and permission by the owner of Athena.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This story is based upon two already written by a popular author. Athena-specter7 gave me full permission and rights to her OC Athena and her force powers and her connection to Kanan. So please don't review or PM me saying that I stole them. I'm not that kind of girl. However, I do own one OC. She is called Abbie.**

 **This first chapter is set on Lothal and the crew are on supply run in the local market.**

 **I'm out!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Athena frowned as The Ghost Crew plus Ahsoka, walked through the crowded streets of the Lothal Market. Athena nudged her brothers elbow to gain his attention. His eyebrows knitted together as he, too, felt the strange blanket of fear and abandonment that covered their hearts.

"Where?" Athena asked as Kanan began to walk faster.

She followed without question, not bothering to second guess her big brothers decision.

"Hey, Athena. Where's Kanan going?" Ezra appeared next to Athena.

"Can't you feel it? He's following the signature." She explained as she shivered and rubbed her arms. Athena saw Ezra begin to stretch his arm around her shoulders so she gave him a pointed look and stepped away.

He was about reply when they suddenly heard a scream. Everyone took off in the direction and skidded to a halt, hidden behind a wall.

A tall girl was stood, shielding a bunch of small kids. One of the small girls was clutching at her doll, tears streaming down her face. She had obviously been the one to scream. The girl stood proud, her green eyes glaring at the Stormtroopers yet they held no threat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you, brat!" A Stormtrooper snarled.

The seemingly teenage girl seemed to pause for a moment in supposed thought.

"I can't." She simply stated. The trooper stood their for a moment shocked, giving her an opening to continue.

"My family left me when I was young, thought dead. My twin sister was sent to another planet and I was sent here. I have nothing to gain. I have nothing to lose. So why don't you kill me?" She asked as her hand snaked towards her belt.

Athena looked towards Kanan and it was obvious that he had seen the same thing. Even though they could only see one side of this mysterious girl, they all knew that there was something special about her.

"That's the problem with you troopers. When asked a direct question you can't answer. All you know how to do is shoot. Well I know how to do something too..." She sighed as she began to fiddle with something in her hands. Athena's eyes went wide when she saw the piece of metal lying on the palm of the girls hand.

"Run..." Her soft voice whispered as she spread her feet slightly apart. The small children took off in the other direction and before the Stormtrooper could follow them, he was lay, crumbled on the ground. A large scorch mark sizzling across his chest.

The teen simply placed her lightsaber back on her belt. Then she froze. Her head slowly turned towards them and her face went white. She slowly took a few steps back but all she found was a wall. She tried to blend in but to no avail. The girl tried to use her hair to cover her features but the damage had already been done.

Kanan stated in shock at the girl in front of him. Her image was frighteningly familiar and when he looked at his sister, Kanan realised why. He couldn't believe he forgot. Athena wasn't Kanan's only sister.

"Hey, it's okay. We aren't going to hurt you. I promise." He said soothingly as he crept towards her.

"Why do you seem so familiar?" She whispered as her hands began to shake.

"Why do you think Abbie?" Kanan prompted as he inched forward. Athena decided to follow and snuck up behind him. She peeped her head over his shoulder and their eyes met. Two gasps echoed through the alley. Athena stared back into a pair of eyes just like her own. Athena felt tears prick her eyes as she stared into the dark green abysses that were in front of her.

"C- Caleb?" Abbie whispered as tears finally slipped down her cheeks and onto the ground.

"Yeah... It's me Abbie. You brother." Kanan muttered as he folded his sister into his arms. Abbie's sobs could be heard for miles as she let out all of the emotion and pain that she had felt ever since her parents left.

"Where- where's Syla?" Abbie hiccuped as Kanan rubbed circles into her back.

"I'm right here. But it's Athena actually. And that's Kanan." Athena said as she stepped out from her brothers shadow.

"Athena? But... You were sent to another planet... Earth. How did you get out?" Abbie asked as she pushed their brother away.

"It isn't a prison, Abbie. Remember that." Athena stated coldly.

"I... I'm sorry. I've just missed you." Abbie whimpered as she reached for Athena.

"I- I don't remember you." Athena whispered as she hung her head.

"I don't. My dreams do though. I've seen what you've done to help this Galaxy, Athena. Ive been trying to help too but all I end up doing is making things worse." Abbie admitted with a small shake of her head.

"Well at least it's somethin' " Zeb gruffly said.

Abbie seemed wary at Zeb's appearance and seemed to shrink into Kanan's arms.

"Hey, it's okay. Zeb isn't going to hurt you I promise. Neither are Hera or Sabine or Ezra or Ahsoka." Kanan mumbled as each person waved when their name was mentioned.

"Ahsoka... Ahsoka... As in Ahsoka Tano?" Abbie questioned as she looked towards Athena.

"Yeah... That's me. How do you know me?" Ahsoka asked warily.

"No... It can't..." Abbie murmured as she took big steps back.

"Abbie?" Athena asked as she followed her twin sister.

"Athena... Help..." Abbie pleaded as her eyes rolled towards the back of her head and she fell to the floor.


	2. Goodbye

**Hey everyone. I've decided after a lot of thinking that I am no longer going to continue writing for . I still love writing but I am starting to regret many things that have happened whilst I was in this website. I will keep my account but I will not be logged in after Monday night. There are many reasons for this. One is to do with someone who I thought I knew and trusted but now I realise that I may have made a mistake and because of this I have been angry and upset with myself. But I want this to change and I want to start again. I want to hang out with my friends more instead of worrying about updating. I'm sorry for this but I can't continue. Thank you for all the support I have received, MayorofNinjagoCity, Kairocksrainbow and many more but these two authors the most. This will be posted on all of my stories, completed or still going. I don't want to delete my work so you will still be able to read it but I won't be able to see this. I am sorry once again and I will miss you all.**

 **Goodbye my friends,**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**


End file.
